


Coming Home to My Best Friend

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Tumblr MiniFics [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey comes home after 4 weeks to an interesting surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home to My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellafarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/gifts).



Mickey had been away for almost 3 weeks or rather closer to 4. He went to visit Mandy, helped her move to New York, get her situated, and spent time with her in a brand new city. 

It was a major step up from the hellhole in Indiana. 

Ian wanted to go but he couldn’t take off that much time from work. 

Mickey’s coming home day finally arrives and Ian isn’t one excited, greeting Mickey at the door. 

Mickey grins finally seeing his boyfriend for the first time in almost a month. 

“The fuck’s this?” He says soon after, feeling a tug on his leg and wetness on his hand. 

“Uhhh,” Ian hesitates, biting his lip, looking at Mickey like he was about to be in trouble. 

“I umm missed you...” Ian says unsure.

“So you got a dog?” 

Ian laughs awkwardly. “He kinda looks like you.”

“How does he look like me?”

“Look at him,” Ian leans down. “He’s all gruff looking and he has this dark...fur...and his blue..eyes.” 

Ian looks up at Mickey’s raised brows. 

“He looks like you,” Ian establishes again. 

“Mhmm.” 

Mickey walks further in, trying to ignore the needy licks from the new furry friend. 

Mickey shakes his head. “I can’t believe you got a fuckin dog. I leave for 3 weeks.”

“4″

“and you get a dog.”

Ian shrugs. “You’re like...80% of my impulse control to be honest.” 

Mickey rolls his eyes but laughs. 

“He’s cute though right.” 

Mickey squeezes his mouth to not smile. “Yeah, yeah he’s cute.” He admits. “I mean he reminds you of me huh? Gotta be cute.” 

Ian laughs. “I’ll help you with your bags.” 

“Nah I got it,” Mickey points to the dog that now found comfort on their couch. “He better not pee on my fuckin couch.”

“No worries. He’s house trained.” Ian smiles. 

“Good.” Mickey goes into their room to unpack. 

Within minutes Ian hears a groan and a “godddammit”. Ian walks in to the dog and Mickey fighting over one of Mickey’s sock. 

The dog wins and trots away with his prize leaving an unamused Mickey sitting on their bed. 

“So...you guys bonding.”

“He took my sock.”

“You have pleanty.”

“He took my sock.” 

“He’s just a puppy.” 

Mickey sighs. “He got a name?”

“Rocky.” Ian says, smiling warmly. 

Mickey scoffs lightly. “You named him Rocky?”

“I may have marathoned while you were gone.” 

Mickey gives Ian a judgmental look.

“But it fits right?”

Mickey sighs. “Yeah, yeah. Rocky, huh?”

Ian nods. 

“Alright,” Mickey walks out the door and to the living room. “Come here, Rocky.” He whistles and hits his leg, saying the dog’s name again. Rocky comes running to Mickey and follows him to the couch. 

Ian watches as Mickey pets the dog, rubbing behind his ears. Ian smiles proudly.

“Still can’t believe you got a fuckin dog.” Mickey says, though now with complete joy as he looks at Rocky. Rocky looks up at Mickey tail wagging and tongue licking the air around Mickey’s face. 

“You mad?” Ian asks. 

Mickey looks at Ian and back at the dog. He smiles. “Nah.” He brings his face closer finally allowing the dog to lick his face, but only a little. 

They sit on the couch, wrapped around each other, and little Rocky laying down in Mickey’s lap. 


End file.
